Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas
Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas is a one hour-long crossover special with Good Luck Charlie. It aired on November 29, 2013. Plot In the crossover episode, Teddy and PJ travel to New York City to tour NYU, but a blizzard prevents their return home in time for Christmas. After meeting Jessie on the subway, they embark on a Ross family holiday like no other. Back in Denver, Bob takes the Duncan kids to meet Santa, but Gabe is not in the holiday spirit. Ravi gets a chemistry set for christmas, but Luke adds a potion, a vapor, that knocks everybody exept Bertram, because he is locked in a locker in a park and Prancer The Deer is stolen by Teddy and Zuri and they became wanted. The chemistry explained why they forgot everything from the previous night. They find their gifts from the treasure hunt in the locker beside Bertram but gave them away. Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Logan Moreau as Toby Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Guest cast *Dana Daurey as Marcy *Amir K as George *Paul Willson as the 2nd Santa *Joe Gieb as Joe *Peter Allyn Vogt as Santa *Mike Batayeh as Sal *Gabby Sanalitro as Ada Trivia *This crossover special was filmed during the fourth season of Good Luck Charlie and the third season of Jessie. *This is the first crossover in Season 3 and second crossover overall for both shows. Jessie had a crossover with Austin & Ally called "Austin and Jessie and Ally"and Good Luck Charlie with Shake It Up called "Charlie Shakes It Up". It is also the second year in a row that Jessie has had a Christmas crossover with another Disney Channel Original Series. *This is both Jessie and Good Luck Charlie's third Christmas special. *This episode reveals that the shows Good Luck Charlie, Shake it Up, Austin & Ally, and Jessie are set in the same universe. *This episode is an hour long special. *This is the second crossover that Jessie has had, the first one was with Austin & Ally called Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year. *After Teddy and Zuri "stole" the reindeer, one of the drawings on the wanted paper displayed Bridgit Mendlers album artwork for her single, "Ready or Not". *Debby Ryan performs her song "Favourite Time of Year" near the end of the special and the end credits. *The 1st part of this special is called "NYC Christmas", while the second part is called "Good Luck Finding Your Presents". * Ravi recives a chemistry set that knocks the whole penthouse out with Vapor. *This is the last episode of 2013. Video Gallery Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013 Category:Episodes aired in November Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Episodes with Memorable Quotes Category:Season 3